<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Decision by meemouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398429">Good Decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meemouse/pseuds/meemouse'>meemouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Ficlet, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meemouse/pseuds/meemouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is my first time posting a fic- I think I generally don't think its worth posting anything anywhere unless I have something that's like multiple chapters long, and I never get there, so I've never posted anything! </p>
<p>Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cut of the young man’s blades across the ice added to the music that rang from the speakers above. As Viktor watched, he was reassured in his decision to coach Yuuri. It was easy to see that Yuuri had confidence issues; that much was evident from his stuttering interviews and press statements. His obvious embarrassment from last year’s Grand Prix Final had been expected, but that Banquet dance-off had not.</p>
<p>Viktor saw a bold young man with a love of music and a body that was fully capable of creating the perfect accompaniment. Viktor wasn’t oblivious, for all his acting, he was aware of just how much Yuuri drank before he opened up and challenged Yuri to a dance-off. At the time, he hadn’t understood why Yuri was so ready to rise to the challenge. The teenager was gifted but lazy in comparison to his competition. Seeing the two of them now, preparing for the Hot Springs on Ice event, Viktor understood.</p>
<p>In Russia, Yuri was surrounded by idols, not by comrades. Despite his confidence on the ice, his confidence off the ice was fragile and hidden behind bold statements and an angsty facade. He modeled his facade after the true confidence the other skaters had curated over years of competition. To Yuri, Yuuri was a comrade to cheer for, before he understood how to cheer.</p>
<p>“Good. Again, from the same spot. I want to see you land that jump.” Viktor called out as Yuuri glided to a stop and struck his final pose. His chest was heaving and sweat was pouring down his face with the exertion. “This will be your final run of the day. Make it count.”</p>
<p>“Hai*!” Yuuri huffed, and skated into place. Yuri queued the song to the correct time and called out a countdown. As Yuuri began his routine again, Viktor eyed Yuri approvingly. His eyes were wide, and shoulders tense, as he determinedly tracked Yuuri’s movements. Yuuri rounded the edge of the rink, gaining speed for his final jump. The muscles in his leg and back tensed and released as his toe dug into the ice and propelled him into a near perfect rotation. Viktor let out a shout of approval, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuri give a small punch into the air. As Yuuri came to a halt on the ice, he let out a shaky smile and bent to pant with his hands on his knees. Viktor could just make out the muttered “Finally” that came from both Yu(u)ris.</p>
<p>“Molodets*!” Viktor crowed as Yuuri reached for his skate guards. Viktor allowed his fingers to glide along Yuuri’s a moment longer than was truly casual, eliciting an adorable blush and grin from the younger man. Yuuri turned and smiled warmly at Yuri as the younger boy thrust the stereo remote into his hand. As the blonde skated onto the ice, Yuuri called “Davai!” Viktor grinned to himself as the younger boy flushed pink. Pride warmed his chest as Yuri’s graceful dance began. Both his Yu(u)ris were growing from this opportunity, as was he.</p>
<p>'Yes,' Viktor thought to himself, 'I knew I made the right decision.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Good Job: Informal, as said to a younger person. Literally “Good boy/girl”</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>